


Weddings Are Funny Things

by damniamgay



Series: Kim and Trini [3]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, fake dating au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-04 06:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12163629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damniamgay/pseuds/damniamgay
Summary: Trini is an awkward gay at her ex's wedding and has Kim there for support.OrThe fake dating au





	1. Chapter 1

"Zack?" Trini shouted into her apartment expecting her friend to respond pretty much instantly.

When he didn't she shouted again, another silence followed.

Trini sighed and grabbed her phone and walked into the living room.

He was asleep on the sofa, she walked quietly towards him and bent down towards his face.

She whispered, "Three, two, one." And she shouted "Wake up!" In his ear.

He jumped awake and head butted Trini causing her to fall back on the wooden coffee table and threw all of her magazines and books that littered the small table falling off.

Trini positioned her body where it wasn't being poked by the table and rubbed her head a little bit.

Zack had managed to sit up straight and his ears were clearly still ringing.

"What was so important that you interrupted my nap?" Zack said after a minute or so.

"My ex just invited me to her wedding." Trini said pulling her phone out and showing Zack the messages.

He skimmed through them and his face changed rather hilariously.

"Oh, shit." Is all that he could manage and passed back the phone.

Trini nodded and then said, "Who am I gonna take? I can't turn up on my own, cause then she'll ask questions."

Zack knotted his brows for a second and then his features lit up with the promise of an idea. "Take me with you!"

Trini sighed, "I'm gay, Zack. I meant a girlfriend that I could take with me so it doesn't look like I haven't dated since we broke up two years ago."

Zack shrugged, "Sexuality is a scale, Trini. You never know, you might be bi. Or even pan."

Trini smirked, "You're not my type anyway."

Zack dramatically held his hand to his chest, feigning hurt. "That was a low blow, T. A low blow. Anyway, why don't you take Kim. You're still friends, aren't you?"

Trini nodded and then sat on the sofa next to Zack facing him properly now. "I am, but isn't it gonna like screw up the whole morphing grid. Cause when Billy and Jason started dating that messed stuff up a bit."

Zack shrugged, "It's not like it's real is it. So nothing should mess it up, unless you just don't go to the wedding."

Trini sighed loudly, "I already accepted, whyyyy."

Zack laughed, "You still love her?"

The yellow ranger shrugged, "I don't know. I haven't seen her for ages."

Zack grabbed Trini's phone and unlocked it and brought up Kim's contact.

"Message her, I'm sure she won't mind." A look on Trini's face caused the same thoughts he had when she came out to everyone years ago. "Do you like her?" Zack said and wiggled his eyebrows.

Her face grew red, "She's straight anyway, but I'll ask her about the fake dating thing ."

Zack raised an eyebrow and handed the phone over.

"So I'll just say like, what?" Trini asked honestly helpless.

Zack grabbed the phone back and typed out a message and sent it.

**To:Kim**  
**From:Trini**  
_Hey, my ex just invited me to her wedding and I need a date so it doesn't look like I've failed in life. Would you do me the honour in being my fake girlfriend?_

"Zack, that's way too straight forward." Trini said and locked her phone.

"Well what would've you put? Oh I'm a helpless gay and I still like my ex and I like you so can you be my fake girlfriend so I can impress my ex girlfriend?" Zack said mockingly.

Trini opened her mouth but saw her phone flash she looked up and stared wide eyed at Zack.

He just simply winked back.

**To:Trini**  
**From:Kim**  
_Yeah, sure. Do you want me to come round so we can talk about it?_

**To:Kim**  
**From:Trini**  
_Alright_

**To:Trini**  
**From:Kim**  
_I'll be there in 5 :D_

"You're not being here for when Kim arrives." Trini said and started to tidy the mess she had created earlier.

"Why not? This is my house too." Zack said helping to set things back up right.

"Not really, you live next door. But if you want you can stay in my spare room." Trini laughed and threw her cushions onto the sofa.

Zack nodded excitedly and tidied away his dirty plates.

And exactly 5 minutes later, Trini's doorbell rang.

Zack was shooed into the spare room and Trini adjusted her beanie.

She was in for a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

Trini slumped on the sofa next to Kim, "You don't have to of course. It's just you're my only female friend. And I don't think my ex will believe that Zack's my boyfriend if I show up with him."

Kim shook her head, "I'd love to!" She blinked a few times and then added, "You know, exes are horrible and you'd probably do the same thing for me."

Trini nodded and then started to describe her ex and what she was like and what they need to do to possibly impress her.

Kim was mentally taking notes. She had tried to take actual notes on her phone but Trini was sending her a weird look so she pretended she was texting Jason. She just wanted to be the perfect date for Trini. That's normal right? She decided it was but something in the back of her mind was screaming at her that it wasn't.

"When's the wedding?" Kim decided to ask.

Trini shrugged, "I don't know, like three weeks or something."

Trini turned to face her friend and cocked an eyebrow at Kim, "Three weeks! That's not enough time for me to get something at least decent looking!"

The yellow ranger sighed and repositioned herself on the sofa out of discomfort. "You'll look beautiful in anything, I'm sure you'll be fine." She said casually.

A small blush crept up on Kim's cheeks and after a few moments to compose herself to return to freaking out.

"Trin, we have to go shopping now! We're not gonna get something nice and then we won't impress your ex and then it's all gonna be pointless." Kim said speaking frantically and moving her hands way too melodramatically.

"I already have what I'm gonna wear though." Trini smirked at Kim.

Kim raised an eyebrow, and then shook her mind of her thoughts. "But I don't! You're gonna have to come with me, cause we're gonna be that couple that matches."

Trini shook her head, "I hate that couple."

Kim stood up and grabbed Trini's hand and tugged slightly. "Come on, pleasee...!" She pleaded. Trini made no sign of moving and tried to loosen Kim's grip on her.

"I'll buy you donuts." Kim tried, and Trini's face instantly perked up.

"I suddenly feel the need to go shopping!" Trini smirked when she heard Kim laugh.

And Trini let Kim drag her out of her house and out shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapters shopping and donuts! Maybe uploaded later tonight...!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is gay enough!

She was losing the will to live, the only thing that kept her going was the feeling of Kim's hand in hers.

She mentally facepalmed at how whipped she was over a girl she wasn't even dating. This was only going to go downhill from here.

  
"Did you hear what I said Trin?" Kim asked tugging at her arm to get her attention. Trini shook her head and smiled at Kim, "No, what?"

"Do these shoes go better?" Kim let go of Trini's hand and they both instantly missed the feeling of it.

Kim picked up a pair of silver shoes, which she wasn't even sure she wanted, and Trini just shrugged. "You know I'm not too good with clothing. And we've been in so many shops now."

  
Kim put the heels down and cupped Trini's face with her hands and inched closer.

Trini's breath hitched and felt her cheeks warm up.

"I know, and I love you for that. But these shoes are important, unless you want me turning up at that goddamn wedding in socks and sandals." She laughed at the end and kissed Trini on the forehead and picked the shoes up again. "So these ones?" She proceeded to ask.

Trini didn't trust her voice at the moment and she most definitely didn't trust herself to look up at Kim;so she stared at the shoes and shook her head and picked up the near by variation.

"See you're getting better! I must be having an effect on you!" Kim said winking at Trini causing her heart to go into overdrive.

Kim purchased the heels and pulled Trini out of the shop with her. "Guess what time it is." She said excitedly.

Trini, adorned with a huge smile, responded "Donut time!"

Kim internally died from the cuteness and managed to subdue her blush. Or so she thought.

Trini and Kim walked slowly hand in hand towards Krispy Kreme and made their way to the queue.

"I'm going to sit down in our table before someone steals it!" Trini said way too enthusiastically that made Kim laugh.

The pink ranger tried not to watch Trini run adorably back, just like she tried to not think about how cute she was and exactly like how she was feeling totally _platonic feelings_ between her and Trini. _Totally_ platonic. They were _friends_ , _best friends_. Nope, she liked her.

Kim facepalmed and then was brought back into reality when the woman behind the counter called her. Trini and Kim had gone so many times over the years that they had grown to know everyone that worked there and even had a donut inspired by them(and before you ask yes it was pink lemonade flavour...Zack loved it). "Kim! You back with Trini?" The woman asked peering round trying to discreetly see Trini.

Kim nodded, "Yeah...! Also can I get the usual please Zoe?"

Zoe more than happily obliged, "Is it a date this time?" She asked leaning over to Kim in an attempt to get the _gossip_.

"I wish... But it's fine, I'm cool with us being friends." Kim said turning around and seeing Trini bubbling with laughter. There was probably something funny on the group chat that she should check out.

Zoe grabbed the two coffees and placed them on a tray along with one single muffin. " Go get 'em tiger!" She said laughing.

Kim shook her head and laughed hysterically and placed a rather large tip in the tip bowl.

Trini had placed her phone down when she realised Kim was walking towards her. Zack was already teasing her about Kim, he was prodding and probing for information but Trini refused to tell him anything. She wasn't going to give up that easily!

"I'm assuming that's my muffin, princesa." Trini said smirking. Clearly recalling their many fights about the last bit of donut/muffin/cake.

Kim usually won because Trini just liked seeing her happy. But she'd never admit that to anyone, especially not Zack!

"You wish!" The taller girl said and sat down in front of Trini.

They chatted, drank coffee and even basked in the comfortable silence that often fell between them.

Trini occasionally shot a text back to Zack who's persistent messaging was starting to get annoying and was this close to being blocked. And sometimes when she saw a funny meme about the Rangers, she'd show it to Kim and was rewarded either with laughter or a meme back.

  
"So what are you wearing for the wedding, cause I know you told me like it has some form of blue in it but that's pretty vague...?" Kim asked slowly, placing her phone on to the table and picked at the muffin in between her and Trini.

"Well that's the fun of it, you'll find out of the day!" Trini winked back.

Kim groaned and responded, "But you know what I'm wearing!"

"Arguing isn't going to get you anything Kimberly Hart." Trini smirked out.

Kim squinted, "Well you argued about being a power ranger." She whispered the last bit, assessed her area and continued, "But look where we are now!"

Trini laughed, "Yeah look, I'm asking my best friend to pretend to be my girlfriend so I can impress my ex. Also I still can't believe you threw me off a cliff!"

Trini plunged her fork into a bit of muffin and proceeded to look at Kim until she spoke.

"There was water at the bottom! Plus it's not like we would've died or anything. We're pretty badass." Kim looked down and noticed Trini's fork.

She shook her head and prepared herself. "This isn't gonna end well for either of us." Kim stated and attempted to drive her fork in the muffin but was denied quickly by Trini's quick reactions.

Trini cocked her head to the side and took a moment but agreed silently.

Kim pushed her fork closer to the muffin and was denied again. Quickly when Trini was still recovering, she stole the muffin and swiftly popped it into her mouth.

Trini sighed and fake exasperation fuelled her body language. "Kimmy, that's unfair I was looking forward to that!"

Kim chewed slowly to annoy Trini more.

"You're unbelievable..." The Latina trailed off.

"Unbelievably cool...awesome...good looking...? Take your pick." Kim quipped back.

You're all of them, Trini thought. And looked up and saw Kim's face turn a deep shade of scarlet and realised she had said it out loud.

"You are too." Kim said back and a silence occupied the air surrounding them.

Trini was the one to break it after a few minutes, "Are you ready to go?" She asked promptly.

Kim nodded and grabbed her bag and stood up. "Let's go then."


	4. Chapter 4

Kim had started to spend more and more time at Trini's apartment than she ever did before. As soon as she had nothing to do she was knocking on the door.

And majority of the time Trini was busy with something. So Kim sat in the living room watching movies on Netflix and after an hour of Trini peering around her laptop screen to watch she'd give up and watch fully.

"So what's this about?" Trini asked after placing her laptop on her coffee table.

Kim sighed and pressed pause, "So basically she's pretending to be her twin, she's fallen in love with her pretending to be her twin while she's fallen in love with him. And she's living a double life for a little bit." She explained and gesturing to the tv rather frantically.

"That sounds confusing." Trini said shuffling a little closer to Kim.

"You should have watched it from the start, Trini! I say every time but you're like, no it's fine I have important stuff to do. And then ten minutes later you end up watching the movie anyway." Kim laughed.

"You love it though." Trini said smirking.

Kim pulled Trini into her, "Of course." She kissed the side of her head and pressed play.

Trini could feel her heart about to burst through her chest and she was sure that this was real. She _hoped_ it was.

Trini pinched herself just to be certain.

After confirming that she was in fact cuddled up extremely close to the one and only Kimberly Ann Hart, she _tried_ to pay attention the film.

But every time Kim laughed at something she pulled Trini closer somehow.   
  
  


The movie finished a little later, "Did you enjoy it?" Kim asked hopefully.

Trini craned her neck around to face Kim, "I didn't understand it but it was pretty funny. I liked the bit about cheese."

Kim laughed lightly.

And Trini managed to wiggle free out of Kim's grasp and started to tidy the mess that had managed to accumulate in the past hour and a half.

Kim made an effort to help but was pushed back into the sofa by Trini. 

The yellow ranger was cleaning plates when Kim decided to ask, "Do you wanna go on a date?"   
And Trini almost broke one, her grip almost shattered it into a million pieces and she was starting to hyperventilate.

 _Well done, Trini. You're too gay for this now!_ She said to herself.

Kim had looked up from her phone and saw Trini acting strangely. "Oh, shit. Not like that, like cause we're gonna have to look believable aren't we. I just thought it might help if we like I don't know, did some research. I guess..." she trailed off and awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck. "We don't have to of course, it's totally up to you."

Trini still couldn't form a coherent answer and couldn't even look at Kim in case she started hyperventilating again.

"I'm gonna go..." Kim said, desperately wanting to leave the awkward encounter.

Trini dropped the plate into the sink and haphazardly wiped her wet hands in her jeans. "No, no. I'd lov-like to. It's a gre-good idea." She said stumbling over her words.

Kim whipped around with a huge smile covering her face. "Great! I'll pick you up at 8:00!" She leaned forward and placed a kiss on her cheek and walked out the door.

Trini stood there for a few seconds in disbelief. And then grabbed her phone and decided to text Zack for some help.

**To:Z**  
**From:T**  
**KIM JUST ASKED ME OUT ON A DATE GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE**

Trini waited a few minutes and a message came through.

**To:T**  
**From:Z**  
**OMG OMG OMG TRIMBERLY IS REAL. Also I'll be there in 5**

As soon as Trini finished reading the message Zack burst through the door and enveloped Trini in a huge bear hug.

She quickly jabbed him in the face before she could realise who he was.

Zack peeled his body away with his hand drawn defensively up to the bruise that was already forming on his cheek. "Jesus, what can a guy do around here to be happy about his otp getting together!"

Trini shrugged, "But seriously, are you alright Z?"

Zack nodded and proceeded to ask, "So is this a real date? Is it like a 'Im going to take you to a fancy restaurant' date or a 'let's go to a coffee shop' date?"

Trini shrugged, "She didn't say, just said that she'd pick me up at 8:00."   
She took awhile and then, "Oh, mierda! Eso es hoy!"

Zack nodded even though he had no clue what she just said and responded with, "Sí."

Trini grabbed Zack's shoulders and shook him, "It's today, in like 4 hours 32 minutes and 15 seconds. That's not enough time."

"Woah, woah. Chillax sista! It's a good thing you got your boy, Zack, with you;otherwise you would totally gay out and then never turn up. Anyway how did she ask you out?"  Zack detached himself from Trini's grasp and walked towards her bedroom and tore through her wardrobe.

Trini explained how she almost broke a plate and how awkward she was and how she probably missed her chance for a real date.

"You'll get another chance. You'll be fine!" Zack said picking up a pink shirt off the floor, "Is this Kim's?" He asked slowly.

Trini nodded and Zack cocked an eyebrow, "Looks like you won't need another chance."

A swift punch to the arm shut him up and he continued to look through her collection of clothes.  
  


Roughly an hour later, Zack had picked out the perfect outfit for her...pretty much the exact same thing she first met Kim in. "First impressions matter and clearly this made a good one. Also I may have broken your wardrobe door."

Trini sighed and started to shoo Zack out her room so she could change. "Don't change now, cause when you're really nervous for stuff you eat and we don't want you spilling anything on that."

Trini quipped back, "I'm not a child."

"You look like one."   
  


Trini emerged a few minutes later and punched Zack for his quick wit. He laughed through the pain and whispered, "It's true though."

"Don't make me punch you again." She responded and walked towards her fridge to get a drink.

She poured herself a nice cup of milk. She took a large gulp.

_Splash._

"Did you spill something on yourself?" Zack asked worriedly.

"No..." Zack looked at her knowingly, and she changed her answer. "Yes..."

"A woman's work is never done!" He said, causing a chuckle from Trini.

He walked back into Trini's room, that now looked like a hurricane was inside it.

He quickly walked out and threw another shirt at Trini. "Don't spill anything on it!" Zack said warningly yet with a smile on his face. 

They waited. They waited for a long time.

Zack was watching tv but Trini was too distracted by the prospect of going on a date with Kim to care.

And boy, did those 4 hours go by slowly. Every minute Trini was checking her phone for the time and was cautiously watching the door.

Zack placed a hand on Trini's shoulder to bring her back and said, "It'll be fine. You've practically been on dates before it's just never been official. Do you get like this when you're going to hang out with her?"

Trini nodded her head, "Oh yeah, you've got a very gay crush on your best friend." Zack said laughing.

Trini rolled her eyes and all of a sudden a knocking came from the front door.

"Go be gay together! I want you back by midnight!" Zack cheered.

Trini shrugged and stood up, "I want you out by the time I'm back!" She laughed lightly.

"Is this how you treat Kimberly?" Zack asked, faking hurt and disbelief.

"No, I love her more than you." Trini stuck her tongue out.

Zack whispered out a "Gayyyyyy."

And Trini nodded her head and opened the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be Kim's whole preparation. Then onto more gay stuff!


	5. Chapter 5

Trini pushed Kim back to the sofa, "You're not helping, you don't live here."

Kim smiled widely. The voice in her head screaming to just bite the bullet and ask her out. _Make it casual, Hart. Make it casual._

She pulled out her phone and started to send a text to Jason.

**To:Red**  
**From:Pink**  
_I'm gonna ask her out! Wish me luck!!!_

**To:Pink**  
**From:Red**  
_Good luck!!!! Xx_

Kim opened her mouth, paused for a second and blurted out, "Do you wanna go on a date?"

Kim looked up from her phone at the sound of a shattered plate.

 _Oh shit. Oh shit, Kim. Shit._  

"Oh, shit. Not like that... like we're gonna have to look like a believable couple, aren't we. I just thought it might help if we like, I don't know. Did some research, I guess..."

Kim grabbed her bag and threw her things back in it and got up. She walked a bit closer to Trini. "We don't have to of course. It's totally up to you." She said rather awkwardly.

Kim cocked her head to the side in an attempt to see Trini's face to gauge her reaction. Except her eyes were locked on the sink in front of her.

Kim rubbed the back of her neck, "Thanks for having me... I'm just gonna..." she nodded towards the door and started towards the door.

Kim winced at another plate smashing and turned at Trini stumbling towards her.

"No, no. I'd lov-like to. It's a gre-good idea." Trini said rather confusingly.

A huge smile coated Kim's face, "Great! I'll pick you up at 8:00!" She leaned forward and placed a kiss on her cheek and pulled the door open and left. 

**To:Red**  
**From:Pink**  
_I'M HAVING A CRISIS THAT YOU NEED TO HELP ME WITH SO I'LL BE HOME IN 5._

**To:Pink**  
**From:Red**  
_Alright, I'll be waiting. Xx_

Kim bolted home and didn't care that she looked a bit weird running at inhuman speeds through the streets of Angel Grove. She could deal with the backlash from Jason later, she has a bigger emergency right now. 

Kim launched herself into the house she was sharing with Jason and Billy. She fell onto the sofa and was breathing heavily.

Jason walked in with a glass of water, "So how did you ask her out?"

Billy popped his head around the corner, "Ask who out?"

"She asked Trini out." Jason said laughing at the look on Kim's face.

"I thought they were dating." Billy said and sat down next to Jason on the other sofa.

"No, Kim just wishes. But I'm sure they'll be dating soon." Jason winked at Kim. Kim sat up and groaned. She explained how she asked her out, and how Trini was freaking out.

"You must know that she likes you too right?" Billy said after awhile.

Kim cocked an eyebrow and Jason smiled with hilarity.

"Well she always talks about you. And I mean she doesn't talk about anyone else that much, except for Zack. But she usually says bad things about him." He explained. Jason patted Billy's leg, "That's true."

A few seconds later Kim blurred out, "What am I gonna wear!"

She tore upstairs to her room and pulled possible outfits out. Jason and Billy followed her upstairs and waited in her doorway. "You're usually good at this. I mean you helped Jason and me on our first date." Billy said matter-of-factly.

Kim sighed, "Yeah, but not when it's me."

Jason pointed to a shirt on the floor, "What about that? Trini practically drools over you when you have tank tops on." Kim picked it up, inspected it and then threw it in a corner. "It has a stain."

Billy then tapped Jason, "That one! Trini likes that shirt because it's yellow."

"I think it's her shirt babe..." Jason said picking it up. "When did you even get this?" He asked laughing. Kim mumbled a doesn't matter and picked up a pair of black jeans and threw them on her bed. "What time is it?" Kim asked staring at her pile of shirts.

"7:10. Why? Ohhhhh. You have a date at 8:00." Jason said.

Kim, even more frantically than before ripped through her large amount of clothes.

She shooed them out of her room and changed.

 

7:20.

 

She brushed through her hair.

 

7:30.

 

Billy fussed over what spray Kim should use because "Trini just loves the smell of forests.".

 

7:45

 

"I have to go! Thank you guys!" Kim hugged Jason and high fived Billy before leaving.

A few seconds after climbing into her car she double checked everything. "Fuck!" She ran back inside and grabbed the flowers she bought on a lost occasion. "Bye!" Jason shouted after her.

 

7:50 

 

Kim was sure she was breaking every speeding law but she didn't care. She was going on a date with Trini goddamn Gomez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in almost a month. School's been hell but I'm all yours for a week for send me submissions for what you want me to write!


	6. Chapter 6

Three swift knocks. 

 

"Go on!" Zack said pushing Trini towards the door. Trini stuck her tongue out at him, took a deep breath and then opened her door.

"Hi!" Trini breathed out. Zack peered around to see the awkward interaction between the pair and shook his head, "They're so gay for eachother." He said to himself.

Kim smiled and just stared for a second. Her mind completely blank. A few seconds later she thrust forwards the flowers that were held behind her back.

"Oh, thanks." Trini said utterly bewildered.

She placed the flowers down inside and Zack started to put them in water. "Have a good time girls! Don't have too much fun without me!" He chorused out.

"You know we will!" Kim and Trini said together.

Zack rolled his eyes, "Go be gay together!" he out laughed lightly.

Trini shut the door and hopped down the few steps that led to her door. "So where are we going? Trini asked taking Kim's hand.

"Movies. I'm not sure what's on, cause this was a last minute thing but I do think that My Little Pony is on. I know you've been wanting to see that for ages." Kim teased.

Trini shrugged "Maybe I did. Nobody will ever know."

Kim smiled, "I know you love it. But do you wanna see it?" Trini paused their walk to Kim's car. She thought for a minute and nodded and pulled Kim along.

Kim sniggered. "I'm gonna tell the boys, you won't hear the end of it from Zack!"

Trini smirked, "No one will believe you!" 

They got into the car and Kim drove them to the cinema.  


* * *

  
They ended up watching the My Little Pony movie. It wasn't as thrilling as Trini was promised from the trailer. And Kim was almost falling asleep by the half an hour mark.

Trini ended up not paying attention to the film and instead the girl next to her. Her head falling down and then jerking back up pretending to be watching the film. The yellow ranger laughed to herself quietly.

Trini tugged on her hand, "Kim..." she whispered a few times. She finally stirred and turned to face Trini. She furrowed her eyebrows together in confusion. "Do you wanna get out of here?" Trini asked.

Kim nodded overly enthusiastically. Trini dragged them both out of the cinema and climbed into Kim's car. She pulled out of the car park and drove. Their drive was quiet the only sound coming out of the radio but even still that hardly worked. 

* * *

  
"That's the first time I've ever driven, thanks for the opportunity." Trini said with a smirk while turning off the engine.

A look of horror crept up on Kim's face. "You're joking right?" Trini's face stayed the same. "Oh my god, Trini!"

Trini leaned forward and placed a hand on her cheek, "I'm joking babe. Don't worry."

Trini leant back and opened the car door.

Kim spent a few seconds going over everything. And then climbed out. "You called me babe." She laughed out.

Trini blushed and stared at floor. Her confidence built up and she looked up at Kim, "I'm really getting into this role then, aren't I?"

Trini smirked at Kim and walked to sit on the edge of the mountain.

"So what happened with Amanda? After we left high school." Trini asked patting the ground next to her, motioning Kim to sit.

"Not a clue. Don't think I want to hear from her, she's probably some big hotshot in Hollywood or something." Kim said, defeated and swung her legs looking down the sudden drop she had previously pulled Trini down.

"I heard she got hit by a car. I mean she had it coming really." Trini said, studying Kim's face for any tell of her feelings on it.

Kim raised an eyebrow, "Come on, Kim. She did kinda make your life hell for two years."

Kim shrugged. "I did the same to her."

Trini wrapped an arm around Kim's waist and pulled her closer, "It doesn't make you a bad person. If you were a bad person, would you be my best friend?"

Kim shrugged again and refused to look up from the sudden drop. "Would you prefer if I asked Amanda to be my fake girlfriend? Cause I could call her up, I'm sure she'd be game. Zack told me she's bicurious."

Kim smiled, "I never told you about how I got that nude of Amanda did I?"

Trini shook her head and cocked an eyebrow. "We basically had a lot more than a friendship." Kim winked.

"Oh...ohhhhhhhh. Damn, Hart you got game then." Trini said shaking Kim slightly.

"Well I got you didn't I!" She said proudly.

A blush rose up Trini's cheeks, "Yeah, I guess."

They stayed like that for a few hours, Trini hugging into Kim's side and just talking. Talking about anything and everything. Kim ended up bringing the subject of Trini's ex up, Trini avoided most questions and dodged Kim's efforts in getting her to talk. "Oh, come on. Trin, I just wanna know why you broke up!" Trini ducked her head down and mumbled out a small and barely coherent "No." As a dig back Trini brought up Ty and Kim refused answering anything.

They stopped talking to watch the scenery change from the sunrising;the trees blowing in the slight breeze, birds awaking from nests and Kim watched none of it. She couldn't take her eyes off of Trini squirming slightly in her half asleep state, staring in ae at the sunrise. Kim planted a small kiss to the top of Trini's head and relaxed against Trini's touch.

A few minutes later, Trini yawned and picked up her phone, "The wedding's tomorrow." She said casually. Kim perked her head up, "What?" She asked groggily, her mind played catch up. "Oh, fuck."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone's who's been so supportive with me like being gone for ages. It will probably happen again, and I mean I will try my best. Anyway leave me prompts for future fics either on my tumblr-of the same name- or on here and I will most likely write it!


End file.
